03129
}} is the 3,131st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 8 March, 2002. Plot Part 1 In the Post Office Viv is hurt she has not been invited out with the girls. Viv lies that she is going out with Bob this evening. In the village Victoria runs towards Edna who has Tootsie in her arms. Jack tells Edna he now knows why she was against him having the dog. Edna invites Victoria to come and see the dog whenever she wants. In the Woolpack Bernice tells Diane, Louise, Tricia and Marlon that Terry cannot work the bar this evening. Bob offers his services behind the bar In Woodbine Cottage Edna has called Paddy round and he is pleased to find Tootsie there. Edna tells Paddy she is going to rename the dog 'Lady'. Bob arrives back at the shop. Viv tells him he is taking her out. Bob tells her he has to attend a council meeting with Eric Pollard and it is a men only function. The girls are gathering in the pub. They invite Zoe along. Ray tells the women he will put them on the guest list of one of his clubs in Leeds and tells Louise he might see her there later. At Viv’s Bob asks Donna to cover for him whist he works in the pub this evening. Donna asks for payment. Viv comes downstairs and Bob persuades them to have a girlie night in. Part 2 In the Woolpack Tricia, Nicola, Bernice, Angie and Louise are having shots. Diane checks Bob is happy behind the bar and the girls all leave. Betty ask Diane what she thinks she is doing going to a club. Viv is annoyed that Donna is texting people rather than talking to her. Viv thinks she should go to the pub. Donna stops her by asking about the Patisserie Vivienne. The women arrive at the club in Leeds and head for the bar. Diane and Louise are flirting with two men. In the Woolpack Bob is serving Betty with cocktails. Peg, Lisa and Zak arrive at the pub. Edna and the dog enter and question what Betty is drinking. At the club Zoe, Bernice, Angie, Nicola and Tricia are dancing whist Diane and Louise are getting chatted up. Bernice bumps into a handsome man. In the Woolpack Scott and Chloe enter and are surprised to find Bob behind the bar. Peg asks how Lisa and Zak met. Bob asks Scott not to tell Viv. and has to buy them drinks to keep quiet. In the club Angie and Zoe talk about their lives. Louise and Diane are dancing and flirting and Diane catches the eye of a handsome man. Bernice is at a table being chatted up. In the Woolpack Zak tells his mother about his cancer. Peg laughs and tells the pub he has only got one ball. Zak is embarrassed and leaves the pub. Betty is getting drunk at the bar. In the club Diane leaves the dance floor and Louise follows her. Bernice is still being chatted up. Diane is feeling depressed about her age, Louise cheers her up. Bernice tells Angie and Zoe she has meet a man called Ian. Viv is boring Donna about Patisserie Vivienne. Bob arrives home and Donna goes to bed. In the club Nicola is suffering from trying to do the splits. The others laugh at her. They all decide to go back to the Woolpack for a lock in. Bernice thinks she should go home. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday